


Months

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Worry filled Captain Hook's eyes while he stood by his bed. They were on Cecilia as she winced under a blanket. Captain Hook scowled. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Demise of Hook, The Rake, Curly's Laugh, etc.





	Months

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Worry filled Captain Hook's eyes while he stood by his bed. They were on Cecilia as she winced under a blanket. Captain Hook scowled.   
*My betrothed was sick for some time. The doctor said she had months to live. Maybe a few months to live. Two months.* 

Captain Hook remained by Cecilia for as long as possible. He smiled with her. Revealed tears with her. 

A few days later, Captain Hook gasped after Cecilia never opened her eyes another time. He shook his head in disbelief. A new scowl appeared. *Cecilia had days to live and not months* he thought.

 

THE END


End file.
